


小风波

by KabaKun



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, 廉正, 这又是什么极地冷CP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabaKun/pseuds/KabaKun
Summary: 他们举起酒杯，一同饮下这座城市的繁华与疲惫。
Relationships: 曹永廉/萧正楠
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	小风波

**Author's Note:**

> *本故事纯属虚构，请勿代入真人。

阿廉察觉到事情不对劲的时候正在炒一盘青瓜。Brandon挂在他背后，对那团绿色的食物表示抗议；客厅传来积木散作一地的声音，紧接着是Erin的哭声。几轮争辩过后，Brandon在父亲的耳边喊道：我想吃阿萧哥哥做的牛排！

阿廉一愣，提着锅铲和还在滋滋作响的平底锅走到挂历旁，这才记起上次见到这位老友已经是五天前的事了。他并非不知道阿萧疏远他的原因，甚至承认其中一部分是由于自己的自作自受。

Brandon还在哀求得到一个冰激凌，阿廉熄了火，将男孩从背上扒下来，说：如果你能让妹妹不哭，今天就奖励你吃一个雪糕。Brandon飞也似地冲出厨房，朝哭声的源头跑去。

阿廉将裹满面粉的猪排放进预热过的油锅里，左手在围裙上抹了抹，开始给好友发短信：

_明天一齐食饭？_

从对方的回复速度来看，他已经能猜到大致的内容了，结果也一如他所料：

_明天跟她二人世界，你食自己啦老廉！_

他无奈地摇了摇头，将那块扒肉翻了个面，好腾出两只手来打字：

_你条“鱼”昨天同我讲她去了内地拍戏，叫我看着你，你同边位二人世界？_

猪排渐渐成了金黄色，Erin的哭声也已经停了。但是阿廉没有等来回复，只好动用命令的语气：

_骗鬼！明天等我，别出门。_

_就是骗你这种孤寒鬼，不带山珍海味别来我家。_

阿廉对着手机屏幕“切”了一声，脸上却绽开了笑容，“开饭啦！”他对孩子们喊道。

翌日，阿廉用备用钥匙打开了老友家的门。阿萧还窝在床上，凌乱的被褥里只露出一团浓密黑发，阿廉常调侃那是顶假发。

他看穿了阿萧想要利用装睡的伎俩，硬拖到他自觉没趣地离开。他将买来的食材放进厨房，每隔五分钟便跑到阿萧的睡房，问他“你家的盐放在哪里？”“用哪把刀切肉？”“上次我送你的花椒八角都用完了吗？”

阿萧终于被他折腾得不耐烦，穿着花裤衩风风火火地跑进厨房，却发现老友早已将热腾腾的饭菜摆上饭桌了。

于是只好跟他面对面进餐。

电视里传来主持人浮夸的笑声，几乎将阿廉自言自语般的调笑声淹没。他说话总是又快又沉，因而拥有令人全神贯注地听他讲故事的魔力。但阿萧现在故意不去听。

阿萧细细地咀嚼那块叉烧，鲜美的肉汁在他口内充盈，但终究淡了些——阿廉不喜欢涂太多蜜芽糖。综艺进入了尾声，旁白报幕时，吵闹的背景音乐终于安静了。一直絮叨不停的阿廉匆忙吞下嘴里的饭，视线对上正准备夹菜的他的眼睛：

“点解唔理我？”

阿萧迅速低头盯着那碟清蒸鱼，夹起唯一的鱼泡就着扒了几口饭。那气泡仿佛在他的喉咙里不断膨胀，令他几近窒息。他支吾了几声，但阿廉不打算让他敷衍过去，这时，年长者的淫威终于派上了用场。

阿萧不战自败，只得叹道：

“免得影响你家庭啦。”

两人至此都松了一口气。阿廉向来善解人意，断不会连好友不爱听什么话也不甚了了。相反，他深知这是阿萧的心结。外界很少能明白，他们的默契不仅来自于相似的爱好和追求，更因为他们能分清对方所说的哪些是真、哪些是假。但一直以来阿萧所欠缺的某样东西令他暂时丧失了这种能力，轻易地将好友在采访中的一句玩笑话当真——大约一年前也是这同一句话，让他陷入了相同的境地。

“如果他对我好到会影响我家庭的程度，那我只能同他决绝了。”

阿萧自有他的傲气和风骨应对外界的吹捧与谩骂，但他很怕被从一个环境里剔除，尤其当这项惩罚出自挚友之手。阿廉无法责怪他的这位年轻的好友，因为他清楚阿萧的敏感与年龄无关。

“你这样对我才是影响我家庭，不怕你笑我老土，我一直当你是我的家人。”

阿萧的眼眶有点红，他向来眼浅，对着阿廉更是如此。

“怎敢笑你啊，况且我出了名敬老的。”他哑着嗓子笑道。

午饭过后，阿廉坚持要在家里K歌，阿萧摆了一上午的臭脸不好意思一下就撤走，只好冷冷地说我不唱。但当阿廉边唱“可否息风波”边朝他挤眉弄眼时，他终究没憋住笑——阿廉是在借这首歌向他道歉。

浇在酒杯里的日光摇曳着和五年前相同的新愁旧梦。

那一晚距离《大太监》杀青只过去了两天，他们刚回到香港，顺道到一家露台餐厅庆祝。阿萧清楚地记得那两只红酒杯里盛着整个香港的霓虹，像他离开时一样璀璨而张狂，但不知为何如今总令他想起“气数已尽”这个词。

他对这座城市的陌生感不比归属感要少。用他的话来说，自己就像一个自幼离乡，又花费十数年时间踏遍千山万水、重返故地的放逐者。千禧年的朦胧镜头、广场上的繁华花市都已改头换面，一如家门口的老榕树，虽已面目全非却朝着他意料之外的方向蓬勃；娱乐圈像是他久别重逢的母亲，白发皑皑地倚在门边，提醒他时光中的变与不变。

他们举起酒杯，一同饮下这座城市的繁华与疲惫。也许是酒精导致的错觉，那一晚，他竟在阿廉的眼里看见了一直以来他所丢失的部分憧憬：香港的黄金时代、成为歌手的梦、早逝的父亲无法再给予他的宽仁……他看着眼前的这个人，好像终于通过他的眼得到了这座高速运转的城市欠他的那个拥抱。

“他对我是一见钟情。”

阿廉的这句话确实不假，阿萧甚至有点怨他竟能将它当玩笑在公开场合提起。如果留心观察的话，观众会发现在这个话题上阿萧远不及阿廉坦率——他的反击总是慢半拍、接梗后的笑又消失得太快——事实上这跟人们提起暗恋对象时的反应无甚差别。

他们之间相差的十三年在这种时候显得无法跨越。阿廉的稳重和圆融注定了他要在这段关系里担任平衡者的角色，这意味着阿萧朝他走三步，他必须往后退两步；阿萧远离他两步，他则要逼近他一步。这是让他们的友谊天平保持水平的秘诀，阿萧别无选择，只能亦步亦趋。这种关系在某种程度上很像安德海和凌添寿，但他永远不会背叛他一生的挚友。

“拍戏而已，大家都知道是假的。”记者们哄堂大笑，阿萧自然不会说连这句话也是假的。他确实奢望过与阿廉有关的某种未来，同时又认为他遇见他、失而复得，已经是他这辈子最幸运的事了。

“喂，到你唱啦，在想什么啊？”

“关你鬼事咩。”

他该是没有什么可担忧的，就像阿廉在后来的一次采访中重新斟酌过的那句话：如果大家吻过之后真的对家庭有影响，那最多我们便走到老咯。

即便那只是一个谎，即便他们的友情只被看作娱乐圈内的一场小风波，至少他们曾在世人面前一同唱过“一生中最爱”。

（End）


End file.
